


forbidden fruit

by daddykai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lu Han, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: Boredom was what led a pretty adolescence to Minseok's doorstep, to find better pass time.





	forbidden fruit

Minseok wasn't quite sure how this ended up being a regular thing, but on another early morning, he had the barely turned teen walk through his garden gate. He was lightly dressed, thighs almost fully exposed as his shorts did a poor job hiding anything, tending to tempt Minseok into stealing glances every now and then.

The boy, - only recently turned thirteen - was told to spend more time outside, he shared that information with Minseok early on. Mainly because he was mad about it and thought it was pointless. Although Minseok didn't fully agree with him on that, he did see it was limited what he could do. There wasn't anyone around his own age left he could hang out with, most that lived close by off on vacation. Minseok was closest and he was still a good six years older. Only reason Luhan probably went to him was because he was always outside.

It worked out well for Minseok at least, as he was working on the concrete slabs his father wanted done over the summer, to make up for the school fees they paid for, Luhan acted all wifey and got him refreshments after awhile. If not, he would just sit on one of the chairs outside and keep him company, legs most commonly crossed in the prettiest way, all princess like. Minseok happy about it all, since chatting with him while he worked, seemed to make time go by faster for the both of them.

Even if he didn't comment on it, Minseok did notice how the younger's shorts seemed to get shorter with each visit, some days he couldn't even see them sticking out from under his shirt. The more skin that was shown, the more suggestive his comments became, Minseok noticed. Or maybe they had always been but he never thought any of it. The eyes he would give him whenever his muscles would flex, didn't help him think otherwise.

Despite those little signs - some more obvious than others, like the way he would suck down an ice cream - Minseok assumed it was just him putting more into it than there really was. The boy was still young, so Minseok was a bit bothered with himself to even think there was something dirty behind Luhan's actions. That was until Luhan took things one step further, making clear everything he was doing was done intentionally.

It had been about three weeks since the first time Luhan came by, and he was upset it had been awhile since he last caught Minseok's eyes wander down his body, even when he wore clothes where his ass was more than eye-catching. So, he opted to make Minseok think of him differently, using a more direct approach.

Even if he came to visit with pure intentions at first, the looks Minseok gave him every now and then, that he thought he didn't notice, made him feel good about himself, so he wanted them to continue.

"Do you think I am ugly?" Luhan asked from his spot in the garden chair, sitting in the shadow. Pretty brown eyes stuck on Minseok to see his reaction, just noticing the other tense up before he gave him a quick glance. Luhan had to keep back a smirk with that.

"No," the word came out a little slow, his voice sounding unsure as he said it. Not that he thought he was, he just didn't think it was proper of him to say that out loud. "What makes you say that?" he asked, feeling like he should say a bit more than just that.

Luhan shrugged, even if Minseok wasn't facing him to see it, the older clearly wanting to avoid this conversation. "I don't know... you just gave me that impression."

"What?" Minseok stood up, ignoring what he was currently working on, surprised with Luhan's response. If he was serious, he had more expected him to say it was someone in school who had called him that. Sure, he had a hard time seeing why anyone would do or say that, but it made more sense than what he was saying now. "What made you think that?" He genuinely wanted to know, so if he had said or done anything stupid, he knew not to do it again.

"Yesterday. You were acting weird when I tried to hug you, like I was repulsing you or something," Luhan said, well aware that wasn't why he had reacted that way.

Minseok looked dazzled, shaking his head lightly. "That wasn't why, you just caught me off guard," he said somewhat truthfully. Just with his thoughts of the pretty boy going a bit more on the impure side, physical contact wasn't one of his top priorities.

"Really?" a light smile was playing on Luhan's lips, almost as if he was shy. "Then, could you hug me now?" he asked, attempting to look a little cute and innocent as he said it.

"Uh... sure," Minseok fell for it, not wanting to give him more reason to be upset with him, too oblivious to see it was fake.

Luhan's smile grew wider as he heard him say that, standing up when the other stepped closer. Minseok did feel a bit awkward with the situation at first, but when he had Luhan in his arms, the other so naturally circling his arms around his neck, a little up on his toes to reach, Minseok's own hands made their way around his waist.

The youth's chest was flush against Minseok's, the embrace possibly turning more intimate than it should, but Minseok couldn't say he disliked it. His dirty working gloves resting on Luhan's lower back, oh-so close to his butt, probably messing up the clean white shirt Luhan was wearing. Luhan's scent definitely fitting the one of an angel.

"Make me feel pretty," Minseok had an all too familiar, sweet voice whisper in his ear, Luhan again managing to catch him off guard. The words did have Minseok's arms fall back by his sides, his dick surely liking to hear something like that come from Luhan. Minseok on the other hand, was sure it didn't mean what originally came to mind.

Before he got to ask what he meant with it, Luhan had pulled a little back to give him one of his bright smiles, then pressing his lips upon the older's. Honestly, Luhan expected Minseok to push him away and get mad, doubting Minseok's less subtle interest was all that big, assuming it was the amount of skin he was showing that earned him some looks from him, but Minseok never did such a thing.

Neither did he go along with it though, but it was enough for Luhan. Their lips weren't pressed together for more than a few seconds before Luhan pulled back, one hand resting on Minseok's shoulder, while the other slid down his arm to get a hold of Minseok's hand. Luhan's lips turned into a mischievous smile, as he with slow movements guided it behind him again.

He was clearly testing how much Minseok was willing to do, the older making the assumption it was gonna be his lower back again, but instead his palm made contact with something so heavenly soft. "You can touch me if you want," Luhan said, never breaking eye contact with Minseok during any of this, proving just how confident he really was, making Minseok feel slightly foolish for thinking it was any other way.

"However you want," he added, Minseok never expecting such a simple word would feel so nice to hear. Luhan allowing him to touch him all over, wasn't even something his creepy brain had come up with yet. "I know you are dying to," Luhan smiled teasingly, eyes sparkling prettily.

Luhan could see Minseok visibly swallow, Luhan's words turning amazingly accurate now. It took quite some time before Minseok replied, hand still resting on Luhan's bottom with Luhan's smaller one on top of it, but when he did, he said what Luhan wanted to hear. "Guess I could take my break now..."

The black haired boy nodded, excitement building up in his stomach as things were turning more real, stupidly touched Minseok would rather spend his break doing him than actually relax. Minseok retreated his hand from Luhan's tempting body to take off his gloves, watching the smaller teen turn around with a teasing grin, when Minseok's eyes automatically found their way to Luhan's perfect little bottom, before the pretty boy headed in the house.

It didn't take Minseok too long to follow, feeling minor guilt for going along with it so quickly, violating a kid. Even if Luhan was so willing, Minseok was the older one, he was the one who should turn him down gently, but in that moment, he had a hard time seeing that as a possibility.

At least that whole 'he seduced me' excuse kinda worked for him. The pretty one always wore revealing clothes and was kinda flirty, or trying to be, Minseok had no doubts what Luhan had meant with all his previous actions now.

Shoes were abandoned in the hallway, before they entered Minseok's room, Luhan barely turning around to face the male a little behind him before he was taking in a warm embrace, and lips were on his. It was a little overwhelming for Luhan, but nice nonetheless, he never had anyone kiss him like that before.

He got a little flustered knowing Minseok was more experienced, tongue invading his mouth within a few seconds, Luhan's kissing experience starting and ending with him sloppily making out with a boy from school in the closest bathroom stall. Because of that, he just let Minseok lead, accepting everything and making weak attempts of kissing back.

Minseok seemed to be fine with just that, finding Luhan's submissiveness quite alluring, as he kicked the door shut behind them. The older's arms were around Luhan's waist like before, this time one of them a little lower to rest on his butt, Luhan's skinny arms circled around his neck.

From stepping in, and the door closing, it didn't take long before Luhan found himself with his back pressed against the nearest wall, the black haired teen seeing this kind of treatment as more of a turn on.

Luhan threw his head back in an encouragingly lusty moan, when Minseok's mouth and very skilled tongue moved down his neck, and to his exposed collarbones, one leg going between Luhan's to press against his groin.

The other's interest in all of his body, made Luhan know the special glances Minseok had been given him had meant much more than he had thought. He had been desiring him, not just appreciating his pretty looks.

With both males' pulse speeding up, excitement filling both to the very core, Luhan was glad when he felt Minseok's hands slide up under his shirt to reach his barely notable shorts, the tight piece getting dragged down in a few rough tugs. Luhan stepped out of them and kicked them aside just as they reached the ground.

Luhan's arousal was becoming more evident, the front of his briefs forming a little tent to show, Minseok sure it was only a matter of time before it would start getting wet. Luhan's small hands were gathered in fists in Minseok's shirt, trying to collect himself when Minseok pulled a little back to admire him, hands never really managing to stay away from his body.

One of the older's hands had come to rest on the wall near Luhan's head, where to the other was trailing up Luhan's milky white thigh, pulling the shirt up in it's path, as Luhan's underwear at last came in view to him. Even then he could see Luhan was smaller below than the norm for boys his age, but Minseok found it more adorable and fitting for Luhan than anything else.

What he did find a little amusing, was the color of his underwear. He wouldn't had been surprised if he had seen pink, those would match Luhan's slightly girly ways, but what he was wearing was a pair of baby blue briefs. Almost as if they were to prove his gender to those who was unsure, Luhan definitely being prettier than the majority of girls, Minseok had an easy time imagining some people in doubt.

"W-what?" Luhan frowned in a breathy voice, afraid it was his size that had Minseok smile.

Minseok shook his head, as he gained eye contact with Luhan, hand opting to rest on Luhan's boney hip, as he gave him a reassuring smile. "Nothing," he said, eyes quickly scanning Luhan's slender form, "your beauty is just stunning."

It wasn't exactly what had him react that way, but that didn't make it any less true. Also, when a comment like that had Luhan smile so brightly, he knew it wasn't gonna be the last one he told him.

Luhan was beaming by his words, tilting his head up to give Minseok a sweet kiss of thanks. Hands almost testingly coming to grip the hem of Minseok's tank top, before he tried taking it off, not wanting to be the only one losing clothing. Minseok was a little sweaty after having worked out in the sun, giving his skin a more erotic appeal as he let the younger boy take his shirt off.

His torso wasn't too muscled, just light abs if you looked close enough, his biceps were quite big though. Everything just as Luhan liked it, strong arms to sweep him off his feet in the quite literal sense.

Getting Minseok's upper half bare, was also what seemed to urge him into getting Luhan's lower half naked, eager hands coming to pull Luhan's underwear down in one swift movement.

Luhan's little wish came true sooner than he thought, when Minseok closed what little gap there was between them, and took his arms around Luhan anew, this time with a different agenda. Luhan knew where he was getting at when the hand that came to his butt seemed to have a different purpose than just touch like before, so the younger naturally let his arms around his neck and let himself get picked up.

The boy was skinny and light, so taking him those few steps from the wall to the bed went effortlessly fast, Minseok having no trouble carrying him, even focused enough to respond to the kiss Luhan was seeking when their lips came close. Everything making Luhan feel as beautiful as Minseok claimed him to be a minute before.

Luhan was placed gently on the bed, his loosely fitting shirt sliding up to reveal everything interesting from his waist and down, little dick at full attention and thighs parted as he moved further up. Minseok stripped himself off his pants and socks before he joined him, only a pair of boxers covering his lower half, but even then Luhan got a decent idea of what he was hiding beneath.

He were to hover above the pretty one the second he joined him, spreading Luhan's slender legs further apart so he could settle between them, connecting their lips in a needy kiss. All the kisses that kept coming his way making Luhan feel at ease with what was happening, everything just feeling so good.

Minseok could sense Luhan wasn't sure what to do, so that was why he let him do all the work, the older going a little easy on him for that reason, not wanting to scare him off the idea. He was still new to this, and he didn't wanna see Luhan's confidence decrease because he got a little too impatient and reckless. Luhan's undeveloped body looked ten times more fragile and small now, basically naked and trapped beneath him, than it had done when he kissed him outside.

On the plus side, he knew Luhan didn't truly feel like that. Sure, he was nervous for what was to come, but the eyes Minseok was giving him, the way his hand would caress his thigh in such a loving manner made him glad, knowing the older liked what he was seeing, even with his nudity growing. Especially, with his nudity growing.

Minseok had a thing for thighs, he loved ass - where Luhan was quite gifted too, he may add -, but thighs always seemed to have some special effect on him. That was one of the reasons he had a hard time keeping his eyes off Luhan this summer, Luhan had the greatest pair he had seen in a long time, and he was certain, Luhan would have the best in a few years time, when his body matured fully. Even if that wasn't the case, it could seem like Luhan was aware of that, with his shorts turning shorter and more revealing with each visit.

Of course, one hand came to feel up Luhan's thigh as he kissed his way back down to Luhan's collarbone, now wanting to get him out of his shirt next. Luhan was moaning and mewling prettily with each touch and kiss, body reacting so positively to everything he was doing, that it seemed so right, even if what they were doing was immoral and Minseok could go to jail for devouring the boy's perfectly pale skin.

Luhan could feel Minseok's hard-on press against his body, it only fueling his desire for the other, as he instinctively tried grinding up against him, his own dick trapped beneath Minseok's bare stomach. Mind getting more blurred the more was done to him, causing him to miss out on what Minseok was telling him.

Minseok smiled when he had Luhan slur out a 'what?', stopping his journey down Luhan's body when his face came near his now well spread legs, hand remaining on his thigh, while the other had his shirt slide further up his body, first now seeing his flat stomach. "I said, I don't have anything, so if you don't wanna go all the way, I'm fine with it."

He kept eye contact with Luhan as he said it, but once the last word made its way out, he turned his head to place a kiss on Luhan's inner thigh, Luhan being so pleasantly fleshy there, major thigh gaps never been all that appealing to Minseok.

Luhan watched him as he placed a hickey on his thigh, close to his ballsack so it wouldn't be too conspicuous. "You don't have to use a condom."

Minseok grinned, sliding a hand up Luhan's thigh and towards his butt the best he could, fingers just grazing Luhan's soft cheeks and his crack. "Good. But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Oh!" Luhan smiled, making Minseok unsure if it was because he was embarrassed, but taking in the boy's personality, he doubted that was the case. "Just do whatever you need to," Luhan said, completely entrusting Minseok with his body.

Minseok sat up. "If that's what you want, you--"

"It is," Luhan interrupted him, childish eagerness showing.

"Then take off your shirt," Minseok said, pleased to see Luhan sit up as well, legs remaining parted, as he obeyed him right away, throwing the piece aside.

Getting Luhan completely naked seemed kinda surreal, but it just proved he had been hiding the perfect body underneath what little clothes he put on. His nipples were temptingly erect, much like his little penis The boy then scratched his arm, not because he was shy, but because he was unsure what Minseok wanted him to do next.

Since Luhan let him make the decisions - surely because he didn't know what to do if he didn't - Minseok took it upon himself to prepare Luhan, even if it would had been nice to see Luhan finger himself. Luhan's eyes had stayed on him, body filled with anticipation, when he saw him wet a few fingers and then lead the saliva slick digits down to his entrance.

The pretty one readjusted when he saw that happen, instead of letting his feet rest on the mattress, he pulled his legs towards his chest, the eyes Minseok followingly gave his ass telling him he made the right choice.

Minseok's other hand came to rest on his thigh, either to help him along or simply to find occupation, either way, it left Luhan's skin tingling by the touch. All his touches, even the most simple ones right now, had his body react in such a way.

Going to finger Luhan, he also got a pretty good idea of just how tight Luhan was, with the first finger sinking in, Luhan's walls closed around it so lovingly, body accepting the intruder. Routinely, he pulled it in and out a few times before he added the other, the bigger and slightly more painful stretch being enough to make Luhan tense up, with a quiet whimper.

Minseok instinctively muttered out a 'relax' when he both felt and saw Luhan tense, but the boy stayed strong enough to not move an inch.

He knew fully well it was easier said than done, and the eyes Luhan gave him said just that, sure it was on the tip of his tongue to say it hurt, but much to his surprise, instead of hearing those words, he saw him nod. The pretty one wanting to give him no reason to stop what he was doing, not one to chicken out when he had gotten this far.

Soon after, Minseok was able to do with two finger like he had been able to with one, but instead of adding the third one right away, much like his dick wanted him to, he tried searching for the boy's prostate. Wanting to give him something to look forward to and an idea of just how much pleasure he would be in, assuming this was the first time the boy did anal.

He knew he found it when he received a lusty moan from the one with him, Luhan's eyelashes fluttering prettily as he made a weak attempt to push his butt back against the digit, never quite succeeding. When that failed, he took the more direct approach.

"That felt really good..." the words came out kinda stumbled, making him seem extra unintelligent, but Minseok for some reason, found Luhan in his needy state more sexy. A word he never thought he would use on a thirteen year old boy, but Luhan was special.

He massaged the minor's sweet spot for awhile, taking in the sexy little sounds Luhan was able to produce, letting Luhan be in utter pleasure, before he tried nudging in the final finger.

It went in smooth, Luhan's entrance completely relaxed around what was trying to get in, body craving to feel what he felt before, but this time Minseok avoided it. Feeling a little bad about it, but he would rather want him depended on his dick, than fingers Luhan so easily could do himself.

His devilish plan seemed to be working, when after getting fingered with three digits and never feeling that same sensation, Luhan wanted to take the final step. "I-I am ready, just..." he kinda trailed off, the boy panting too much to get any lengthy sentences out, but his eyes going from Minseok's face to what his boxers were doing a poor job hiding, finished his sentence perfectly.

Luhan's frustrations were obvious, the younger not even trying to hide it, everything working as a greater turn on for Minseok. His own patience was running out too though, so Luhan's suffering didn't last too long. Soon, with Minseok hovering above the smaller boy, something thicker was pressing at Luhan's entrance, the hardness making its way in slowly to avoid any unnecessary pain.

With Minseok settled between his thighs, face so close, Luhan naturally came to seek some further intimacy as his hole was trying to take in the other's full length. Minseok responded the kiss right away, willing to do anything to get Luhan off the light sting below, his swollen dick sliding in the younger boy while his tongue was allowed to invade his mouth.

A muffled whimper sounded when Minseok's balls made contact with Luhan's buttcheeks, the boy slightly dazzled Minseok's length could even fit inside him, he had been having his doubts when Minseok stripped out off his underwear, the older male quite gifted below.

His stomach brushing against Luhan's barely touched dick as he got settled.

It did hurt a bit, the spit Minseok had smeared on his cock before he pushed in only doing so much, but it was something he was able to endure, especially with Minseok kissing him. He could vaguely feel the other pulsating within him, finding more enjoyment in that than he expected.

Minseok was resting on his forearms on each side of his head, keeping him sheltered in some oddly soothing way, while Luhan's hands had gone around the other's torso, a few nail marks forming on the skin when Luhan had instinctively scratched him as he were penetrated.

Something he thought Minseok would be mad about, but he seemed understanding - or distracted by the warmth surrounding his manhood, Luhan wasn't quite sure which.

Luhan took it well, breaking the kiss to get some air in, chest heaving up and down almost dramatically before he turned his face to look Minseok in the eye. He made a weak attempt to push his pelvis against the older's lower half. "Go on," he breathed, lips looking extra tempting when his tongue came out to wet them, leaving them with a pretty shine.

By Luhan's request, Minseok rolled his hips to see if he was as ready as he claimed to be, when he got a pretty moan out of the boy trapped beneath him, he opted to find a rhythm. The tip never left Luhan's hole as he started pounding into the light body, his thrusts being small, quick and hard, due to the main goal of forcing more moans out of Luhan. Succeeding completely.

The greatest advantage with this, was whenever he hit Luhan's prostate, it was with enough force he noticed tears of pleasure well up in his pretty brown eyes, and his moans increased in both volume and frequency. Of course, the biggest clue was Luhan breathing out 'there' or 'do that again' the first few times he hit it, words stumbling out kinda messily but remaining able to make sense of.

As they were getting into it, Luhan clawing Minseok's back whenever it felt extra good as well, his body moving along with the older's, Minseok vaguely heard Luhan declare his love for his dick.

It was slurred as so much else he had said during this, but Minseok had no doubt that was the words that left his pretty lips. Whether he was being serious or just said it to get Minseok going, he wasn't too sure of.

Either way, it did excite him. Pretending it was the first one and he meant it fully, only helped on that. In return he said Luhan was perfect, Minseok actually being sincere with it, at least when it came to what he was looking for in a sex partner, ignoring his age.

The words were spoken right in his ear, and when Minseok pulled back, it was just in time to see a small smile graze Luhan's lips before he reached up to kiss him fully on the lips. Minseok gladly one to respond it, feeling something splatter onto his stomach as he did so. No hands anywhere near Luhan's member, he came untouched, only receiving minimal friction from Minseok's stomach.

The thought alone was arousing, feeling Luhan's already tight heat close in on him, only ended up forcing his release out, marking Luhan's inner walls with his sperm. Luhan turned his head away from the kiss when he felt this, whimpering lightly as he let Minseok ride out his orgasm, bed squeaking along with them, and dick softening up within him.

Luhan felt a row of light pecks be placed on his neck, the tenderness of it making Luhan's eyes flutter lightly, before he had Minseok pull out of him and away, moving to lay beside of him.

"I don't think this was the point of you going out," Minseok said after awhile of silence, pants being the only thing filling the room. Luhan not speaking for once, making him a little nervous, so he said the first thing that came to mind. No matter how stupid it was.

When he turned his head to look at Luhan, he had a pair of big brown eyes stare right back, a devilish smile playing on Luhan's lips. He was right, his parents would be mad knowing instead of spending his time outside like they had asked for, he just went in their neighbors' house. What he did in there only making it worse. "Are you gonna rat me out?"

"Now, that would be foolish of me," Minseok smiled back, admiring Luhan's pretty features.

Luhan grinned at that, nodding and leaning over to kiss him on the lips, before he went get out of bed, Minseok's stare admittedly making him a little shy. "I gotta go."

"Huh?" Minseok sat up as well, not sure he heard that right, watching as the semen between Luhan's legs had the younger check out the area, clearly not thought the whole thing through.

"There is dinner soon, you don't want my mom start asking why I am late, do you?" he asked.

"No," there was a short pause, "wait, was that why you said that?"

Much to Minseok's dismay he saw Luhan nod his head, fully aware of what he was talking about. The little remark he made regarding his dick. "Yeah, it was either that, or saying my ass was made for you," as he said it, Minseok's eyes automatically dropped to Luhan's exposed bottom, admitting to himself that was a pleasant thought as well. And probably would've had the same effect.

"It wasn't just to get you off, though, I do love your dick," he turned around, beaming. Just catching the older check out his butt, that had him smirk, knowing Minseok liked the visual. Even his little naked penis.

"I will get you a towel," Minseok muttered, before Luhan said anything further. It was nice hearing Luhan say those things, though.

루한 루한

Minseok was a little afraid things would change for the worse after that, like it came out he had slept with a thirteen year old, or Luhan would act differently around him.

His mother coming back home right as Luhan stepped out of his room, with Luhan being extra clingy with the goodbye hug, was suspicious enough. That he hadn't gotten as much work done as it had been expected of him, didn't help much either.

When Luhan didn't come the day after, he thought Luhan would just stay away from then on, but then on day two, the pretty boy came back in through the garden gate. Luhan was smiling towards Minseok at first, killing all the worries Minseok had, but it fell when another voice sounded.

"Came to help?" Luhan turned his head to see Mr. Kim by the terrace doors, Minseok noticing the light disappointment that came over his pretty features, but he was able to hide it well enough.

Luhan eyed what Minseok was doing, grimacing lightly at all the dirt, before looking back at Mr. Kim. "I think I'll pass."

"You might learn something," Mr. Kim said, trying to be friendly.

Luhan hummed with a small nod, acknowledging there was some truth in that. Only to shake his head shortly thereafter. "But I would rather have someone do it for me." As he said the words, he looked at Minseok, smirking when Minseok gave him a brief glance, knowing who he was referring to. Mr. Kim on the other hand, thought he was simply checking out the work his son was doing.

"Suit yourself," he chuckled lightly, finding Luhan's direct approach a little refreshing. "You seem to be doing something anyway. Minseok seem less stressed lately, I feel like I can thank you for that," he said, so obviously trying to be nice since Luhan was a 'kid', and useless compliments kinda went hand-in-hand with that, for most. The elder man not knowing just how true that was.

Luhan gave him a small smile in return, Mr. Kim seemingly not expecting a reply either, as he turned and went in the house.

Minseok turned his head eyed Luhan's standing form, noting his shorts had gotten longer again, but he thought the hickey he placed there might have some part in it. "My parents will leave soon, gonna keep me company while they are gone?" the sentence came out slightly unnatural, but he knew there was a chance one of his parents could hear them.

Luhan grinned, knowing he just wanted to bang him. "I think I will," he said, sitting down on the garden chair he generally went for, the one closest to Minseok. Minseok happy seeing him do so, knowing if he hadn't said anything, Luhan maybe would have left.

Even if that day turned into another saliva-experience, Minseok had gotten lube by their third.

루한 루한

Followingly when Minseok came to visit his parents during the major school breaks, the little thing they had going never failed to continue. As Luhan was getting further in his teens, Minseok was noticing more than anyone how he was developing bodily. His prediction about his thighs proving to be right.

He wasn't too happy about Luhan growing taller, taller than himself even, but his dick remained below average, body slender and soft even as he got older, and his personality didn't change much, so he wasn't too bothered. Best part was the boy turned incapable to find any sort of release if they didn't go anal, needing something stuck up there.

When Luhan reached sixteen, their relationship already had developed into a little more than just fooling around, Mrs. Lu oblivious to this allowed Luhan to continue his studies living with Minseok. Minseok's place was closer, so it seemed more convenient, was what Luhan had said. Mrs. Lu started sending money over monthly to pay for her son's expenses, so they could make it add up with Minseok's by then decent paying job.

When they a year later made their relationship public, Mrs. Lu hadn't been too fond of their living situation, but came to accept it after some time. Knowing her son was quite the handful, she was glad it was someone like Minseok who ended up with him. Probably not being as positive and approving about it if she knew how young Luhan was when it started.

"Something wrong?"

The now nineteen year old Luhan turned his head from the television to look at Jongdae, just stepping in the apartment's living room. Luhan glaring the cartoon character displayed on the screen, probably telling him something was off.

Luhan did look less angry when he noticed the other's presence, but clearly still mad. "Minseok won't lick my ass," he said after some time, debating whether he should say it or not. Having little too no shame and knowing letting Minseok's friend in on it would bother Minseok, he decided to open up. His methods of getting things to go his way, always being quite questionable.

"It's unfair. I let him thigh fuck me, because of his stupid fetish, so why can't he do that for me?" Luhan's posture remaining a little too relaxed compared to what he was saying.

Jongdae stood there confused than anything, not knowing what he could possibly respond to that, feeling much relief when his friend stepped in just that moment.

Playing offended, Luhan got up from his spot on the couch and left the room, gotten a little too spoiled over the years.

"What happened?"

"I think you two need to have a talk," Jongdae said, avoiding the question, patting Minseok's shoulder sympathetically before heading for the door.

"I'm sorry for whatever he might have said," Minseok said, getting an eerie feeling, especially since Jongdae just had arrived, and already wanted to leave.

Minseok followed Luhan to the kitchen, seeing the pretty one stand with one of his cook books, probably planning dinner. That being about the only thing Luhan liked doing, especially for Minseok. The part-time job he had taken on to help bring in the money, and other house chores, more being something he forced himself into.

His fading pink hair was running a little into his eyes, as he spared Minseok a quick glance.

"Are you upset about last night?"

When Luhan huffed, he took that as a yes. It wasn't that he didn't wanna do it, he had been in need of a quick release when Luhan suggested it, and possibly, rejected it a little too rudely. When Luhan had willingly spread his legs anyway, he thought everything was good.

Then again, the one and only time Minseok had been too tired to actually do anything and had turned a horny Luhan down, he thought everything was good too, until the next day he came home to find Luhan getting acquainted with a vibrator. Knowing fully well it would bother Minseok getting 'replaced' by a toy, the younger boy had purchased it that very day, teaching Minseok a valuable lesson.

Wanting to see if he could avoid the apology, he stepped up behind Luhan and circled his arms around Luhan's slim waist instead, dick subtly pressing against the younger's behind. Speaking before Luhan attempted to squirm his way out of his embrace. "Tell you what, what if you put your little black dress on, that makes you look extra pretty, and I will do it for you now?"

Luhan giggled lightly, the pretty-compliment put in there, probably causing such reaction. Even if Minseok frequently reminded him how beautiful he was, he always got the same reaction, which was why he liked saying them too.

Luhan tried turning in his boyfriend's hold, smile decorating his face when he came to face the older male. He let his skinny arms around Minseok's neck as he kissed him. "I could do that."


End file.
